The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cleome hassleriana and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Creme de la Creme’. ‘Creme de la Creme’ represents a new cultivar of Cleome, an annual grown for landscape use.
‘Creme de la Creme’ was discovered by the Inventor in June of 2016 as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of a seedling grown from unnamed seeds of Cleome hassleriana that was growing in a field in Winsted, Conn.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Kensington, Conn. in June of 2016. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.